


Speed-dating (part two)

by Shadowsof_thenight



Series: Fictober [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Speed Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsof_thenight/pseuds/Shadowsof_thenight
Summary: The night continues and seems to get even worse, before it gets better.Promptnumber: 25 “I could really eat something”
Series: Fictober [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502744





	Speed-dating (part two)

**Author's Note:**

> This did not turn out as I wanted it, at all…But still, here it is.

Unfortunately the evening did not go faster, or get more enjoyable after a few more drinks. Naturally not all men that came to your table were bad, far from it. And you could easily deal with the occasional entitled prick, it just bummed you out that you weren’t meeting people that sparked an interest. You had hoped for some friendly encounters, to get new acquaintances. Though to be fair, you knew that was farfetched. 

That said, the person that was currently sitting across from you did seem really kind and the smile you showed him was a real on that even reached your eyes. That had not happened yet and it offered you some hope. He had dropped into the seat with a bright smile on his kind face, wiping at the little beads of sweat that had formed on his forehead, before extending his hand to you. After the initial introductions, where you learned his name was Will and he was 28 years old, he eagerly started shooting questions. Barely waiting long enough to hear your answers, though you didn’t mind it all too much. He was clearly nervous, but his chipper demeanour was very infectious and he managed to extract a chuckle or two from you.

“Is this your first time here?” You wondered after his stream of questions finally slowed down. 

“That obvious?” He chuckled and you smiled kindly, winking in confirmation. 

“I can’t remember when I was last this nervous,” he confessed and you chuckled, reaching out to pat his arm gently. 

“Relax, be yourself, you’re doing great,” you said, hoping to raise his confidence level a little. 

The bell rang once more upon your statement and leaned forward to mumble a thank you, before moving to the next table. You smiled as you watched him introduce himself to your neighbour and hoped that he would be able to calm down enough to be successful. He seemed nice enough. 

The following man to sit down was also kind, though much quieter and the conversation got a little strained after a few questions. He didn’t seem to be very comfortable at all and try as you might, you couldn’t change that. He finally confessed that he had been convinced to come by his friend and that he was entirely out of his comfort zone. The happy man before being his friend in this story. You chuckled as you informed him of your similar situation and wished him luck for the rest of the evening. 

However the man that arrived at your table right before the third break changed your whole experience of this event. It was a handsome man, exuding just enough confidence without arrogance and a smile that could brighten up any room. His dark cheeks were clean shaven, as was his head and the cologne he was wearing wafted over you. It was a rather intoxicating smell. He seemed cautious momentarily as he places his crutches to the side of table, but you hardly noticed as his smile drew you in.  
“Hi, I’m James,” he said, that smile still shining and you could not help but return it as you gave him your name. 

“I have to admit, this wasn’t where I intended to be tonight, but I am suddenly glad that I am,” he said rather smoothly and you barked out a laugh. A small blush appeared on his face and suddenly the smooth man became adorable. 

“Smooth,” you simply replied and asked him what he did for a living. 

He eagerly accepted the out you offered and began telling you about his experience as a military man. Due to an injury he was assigned a consultant post in the city and he was enjoying reacquainting himself with all his old friends. Amongst them was Wanda’s supervisor and when the four minutes were over, the three of you moved towards the bar to continue your conversation. He was funny, had great stories and showed to be a good listener as well. 

You were sorry when the last quarter of the night commenced, since it meant you had to end your conversation and this man had certainly caught your interest. Still, more hopeful than you had been before, you sat back down at your table and awaited your next visitor. All the while secretly hoping you would get to see more of James afterwards. 

“Next one does security at my company,” Wanda whispered as she eyed the man that was walking up to your table. The tone of her voice told you that her four minutes with him had not gone smoothly and you frowned a little as you looked at her. 

In all these years that you had known Wanda, she had appeared to be the kind of person to befriend just about anyone. She rarely disliked people and you were eager to ask her just what had happened to create her tone. If only you had paid more attention to her as you spoke with James. 

“Hello, beautiful, my name is Casper and what’s yours?” He asked, taking your hand in his and kissing it. Wanda’s behaviour had put you on edge, but you tried to smile kindly as you gave the man your name. 

He was a good looking man, tall and broad shouldered. His shirt was tight enough to show his well-defined chest and dark jeans told you that he didn’t skip leg day in the gym. He took pride in his appearance, his dark half long hair slicked back with precision and he had a perfectly designed goaty around his lips. The lips formed a thin line as he looked you over and you felt a chill run over your back at his gaze. He wasn’t doing much, but his stare felt invasive somehow. Perhaps his piercing green eyes just gave that appearance, you thought and tried to relax a little. 

“Did you just fart?” He suddenly asked and you frowned in confusion, before he added the punchline, “Because you blew me away.” 

He barked out a laugh and winked at the man that was now sitting with Wanda, clearly his mate, as they both laughed at the joke. You just watched him with raised eyebrows, hoping that this was simply a joke they were playing on the two of you. It certainly didn’t impress you much.  
Unfortunately it was a joke that had no end as he spewed a few more of those interesting lines at you and Wanda. Neither one of you very amused, instead more confused. Did this ever work on women? The men doubled over in laughter again, while you and Wanda shared an exasperated sigh. You wondered just what was going on? 

Finally Casper turned back to you and asked what your job was. Determined to be polite, though reeling from their behaviour so far, you informed him of your own business. He didn’t bother to ask what you did exactly and you didn’t feel the need to tell him.  
Soon after he asked you about your plans for the rest of the evening and slightly suspicious you leaned back in your seat, taking him in before saying anything. 

“Well, probably going home,” you finally said.

“Or you could come home with me,” he winked and you barked out a laugh. 

“Why not?” There was a still a confident smirk on his face as his eyes lingered on your chest. You were very happy that you had decided on a dress with a higher neckline. 

“Read the room, man, not happening,” you finally sighed and wiped the smile from your face. Were those four minutes over yet? You rolled your eyes when he called you boring and uptight, tapping your foot impatiently against the leg of your chair. You didn’t even bother to reply to him, instead you raised your eyebrows and mouthed an ‘okay’. 

He mumbled some colourful language as he stood up and stalked out of the room, not even bothering to attend the final three tables of the evening. His friend followed suit. The girl next to you didn’t appear too bothered by that and the two of you exchanged a few words during your dateless four minutes. 

By the time the last bell rang, you were tired, hungry and entirely ready to give up dating all together. If this was an indication of what was out there for you, you didn’t want to try. You’d rather stay single. Wanda agreed with your sentiment, though she was far more patient and much less annoyed. 

“God, what’s with those guys,” you exclaimed as you ordered another drink at the bar, while you discussed all the men you had met that evening. The clearing of a throat stopped the words that Wanda had been about to say and you both turned to see James standing behind you. He smiled a little self-conscious. You couldn’t blame him, if he had heard your comment, though you were eager to tell him that he had not been amongst the group you had been discussing. 

“I wanted to ask if I could buy the two of you something to ear, to salvage this evening as much as we can,” James asked as he stepped up to you. Wanda and you exchanged a glance, she shrugged and you turned back to the man. 

**“I could really eat something,”** you smiled and he offered you both an arm, before leading you towards the exit. Suddenly speed-dating didn’t seem so horrible after all.


End file.
